Last Day To Love
by Strike Claw 07
Summary: Stella only has one day to live and Shinn try's his best to make her day the best day One Shot. better summary inside. Review if you want this to be a story of many chapters


_Last Day To Love _

Summary

The whole story idea is about Stella only has one day to live since she was a druggie, Shinn will try his best to make her day her best, you can probably tell at the end of the story it will be sad so I will try my best to make the beginning the best and happiest as I can make it

It was the day time in the morning about 2 pm, Shinn was walking with Stella by his side, it was a sunny day the sun high in the sky, the blue clear sky, no sign of a cloud in the city of orb, Shinn was rather sad but at the same time happy because the sad part was the doctor said she was going to die because she had too much drugs in her system and by the end of the day she would die, but the happy part he would try his best to make her happy as possible for the day, Stella didn't knew she wouldn't die because if she hears the word die or anything related to that she would freak out and go run off somewhere, so Shinn decided that it was best for her not to know, I know it's harsh for someone not to know there coming up death but sometimes something's are best not to be said Shinn was wearing a brown vest, white t-shirt, dark blue pants and white shoes (just like the day when Shinn saved Stella from drowning)Stella was wearing her blue and white dress, and white slippers

Shinn and Stella were sitting down at a café, they sat across each other, the café was a perfect place to view the ocean, Stella took her sweet time looking at the bright blue ocean, every time she looked at the ocean she would always be calm down, nothing to frighten her, nothing to be distracted , she would dropped her jaw with a smile, Shinn smiled at her how cute she was and so innocent, she was a air head but that what made her so loveable and sweet, the waiter came to take there orders, as usually Shinn ordered a hamburger and a soda, Stella just ordered a ice cream, the waiter went to get there food, at that moment Shinn and Stella talked for awhile

"Hey Stella?" Shinn said kindly, Stella looked at him with a sweet looked on her face like a puppy face but with her normal face

"Yes Shinn" Stella replied with a smile on her face, Shinn return her with a smile

"What do you want to do later on?" he question her

"Stella wants to play video games at the arcade" she said with the angel voice she always hade, her voice always calm down Shinn since it was so kindly, Shinn let out a warm smile

"Okay we'll do that after we eat okay" Shinn said, Stella nodded her head and looked back towards the ocean as if she was some sort of zombie

The waiter came and gave them there food, as soon the food came in Shinn took his hamburger and ate it quite quickly I might add, he would take some shots of his soda, Stella was licking her vanilla ice cream with her innocent tongue, in a matter of minutes Shinn finish eating his hamburger and done drinking his soda, Shinn then let out a burp, he quickly covered his mouth, he saw Stella giggling and he blush or…of embarrassment wither way it was one of them, Stella then spilled some of her ice on her, she looked at the spot she spilled it, she tried to rub it off but it was too sticking since it was quite a hot day, she then felt a hand, she looked to the side of her and saw Shinn, he was smiling , he dug into his pocket and to bring out a cloth, he started rubbed on it making the ice cream disappear, Stella then smiled while Shinn was stilling onto her soft delicate hand, she looked at her hand and blush a little, Shinn then released that he was still holding, he quickly let go and started to blush as well and then went into silence, they both looked away from each other still blushing, after a few moments later Shinn got up to head to the arcade, Stella followed him

_10 minutes later _

Both of them were outside the arcade now looking at the building sign, it said "Orb's Arcade" both of them then into the building, when they reached the inside they saw a dark room with all sorts of different colours all over the place, lots of video games everywhere and some pool tables

"Come on follow me I know a great game somewhere near by" Shinn said, Stella put a finger under her chin looking at the different colours, She was confuse because she never been to a arcade before in her life, she was thinking of the idea playing games at her house or Shinn's place, Stella followed him, In a matter of seconds they reached a game, on top of the game sign it said "Doom", it had plastic guns, two of them I might add, Shinn grabbed two quarters from his pocket and insert them into the quarter entry slot, the screen responded

"Press the trigger to meet your doom" the voice on the game screen said in a so called scary voice, Shinn then pulled the trigger and it responded, the screen made it self to a dark room, Shinn looked at Stella who was still looking at the screen not knowing what to do

"Come on Stella get the other gun I could she use your help" he said nicely, she nodded her head and went up to the other gun, she held on to the gun and pulled the trigger, the gun vibrated pushing the gun to go towards up slowly, she then stepped away from the gun in fright, Shinn was blasting the virtual monsters away with his gun, he looked to the side of reality and didn't see Stella there, he looked at the back of him and saw her holding her hands on her lips, Shinn couldn't help but chuckle a little, he parted away form his plastic gun and went towards Stella, he grabbed her shoulders and smiled nicely

"Don't worry it's okay, it's not going to hurt you…" Shinn said, Stella moved her head side to side rapidly

"I'll help you play so you don't be scared okay" the red eye boy said his nicest as possible, for awhile Stella just stood there with a scared face, but later on she nodded her head but not in excitement, both of them then looked at the screen, apparently they were dead, Shinn sighed, he grabbed one quarter from his pocket and insert it in the quarter slot again, it repeated the same voice command, Stella then held herself as she was going towards the Plastic gun, she grabbed on to it and held tightly, you can tell she was scared like she was getting ready to get attack but then she felt something warm behind her back she jumped a little, she looked at the back of her and saw Shinn holding the gun with her

"I will help you beat the enemies, me and you side by side" he said smiling at her, she kindly blushed, she turned back to the screen and started shooting the virtual monsters, but this time with the help of Shinn, the gun didn't go up slowly but it did how ever still vibrate, they both enjoy the game so much that they laughed and had a great time being with each other

A hour past by and they reached up to the last boss of the game, Shinn expected they would die earlier but Stella was actually good at playing these types of games, it may scare her at first but give her sometime and she will whoop anything in her way, Shinn was watching her by her side as she was shooting the boss, the boss was taking damage but bad luck came in, she had run out of Bullets for her gun, she was docking by cover as the boss would shoot some fire balls or something similar

"Shinn I can't do this he's too strong" she said in a give up voice, Shinn back her up trying to give her spirit back up

"No you can do this, I believe in you, now show this boss what you could really do" he said with courage in his voice, Stella nodded her head as Shinn's words had helper her, she looked back at the screen, she notice once in awhile the boss would charge up for a fireball attack, she realized she had one more chance to take down that ugly thing, Stella took her chance as the Beast was charging up she went up running towards it, Shinn was holding his hands together with excitement waiting what will happen next, the beast fired a fireball attack, the ball was heading towards her, Stella smirked as the virtual fighter took a jump and throw a grenade in it's mouth, the grenade exploded, then on the screen it said "You Beat The Game" in big block letters, Stella jumped in excitement as Shinn congratulated her, Stella open her arms and hugged Shinn in a warm embrace, burying her head into his chest closing her eyes, this made Shinn blushed

"I did it Shinn, Stella beat the monster" she said with a happy tone voice

"See didn't I tell you can do this" he said as he hugged her back, Shinn looked at the clocked at the wall, he got worried at how much time he had left with Stella in this world, it was about 1:12 pm, he decided he needed more time with her so he could tell her how he feels about her, Yes Shinn does love her, but little did he knew Stella loved him too

Both of them then exit the building and left to the side walk of the streets

"So Stella was that fun?" he ask waiting for the answer hoping it was great, he wanted to make everything perfect as possible for Stella, she nodded her head with excitement

"Stella had so much fun and all thanks to Shinn" she said with a happy tone still in effect of the happiness that she beat the final boss of Doom, Shinn relief and was happy, he smiled

"So where next?" he asked wonder what would be the next place to be

"The mall" she said with a sweet voice as usually, Shinn agreed and nodded

_In 17 minutes_

They reached the closes mall, it was a pretty far walked form the arcade since it was a big city, they enter the huge building, that's were they saw a huge group of public people, walking with bags in there hands, sitting down on the benches resting for there longs walks, people talking to each other for directions or for the heck of it, elevators to take you upstairs for more stairs, it was a huge mall, bigger from the inside then the outside, Shinn and Stella then went to many stores, fashion stores, game stores, candy shops, music stores and sometimes they would sit down for a break and eat for a bit then they would get up and continue shopping.

After 2 and a half hours later they finally stop shopping, Stella had bags in her hand while Shinn would carry some of her bags…hey who I'm I kidding most of her bags, he had a struggle time but he didn't want her to carry most of it, it was her last day with her so he had to take the heaviness and many stuff on him, Stella was talking how her day was going great so far, Shinn was enjoying her talk about what's going to happen next, but that's when they got interrupted, a guy with a black mask and black everything he was wearing stole a bag from Stella, a special thing she bought for herself (Don't ask what it is, just say it was a something that cost lot of her money) the black mask man continue running, Stella was sad that someone would take something from her

"Shinn that man took my bag" she said worried, Shinn nodded his head

"I'm on it" he quickly dropped the stuff that he was holding but softly, he ran his fastest running towards the man, they both ran through crowds and obstacles, Stella watched them ran on further in the distance holding both of her hands on her mouth

"GET OUT OF THE WAY" the man in the mask said, some people responded to this , the mask guy through down a garbage can, Shinn saw the trash and quickly jumped over it, he almost fell down but he got his balance back and continue running after him, the man took a right into a alley way, but little did he knew he ran into a dead end, the masked man lean against the wall breathing, Shinn saw the direction he took, he took the way he did also letting him go into the alley way, he put his hands on his knees breathing quite hardly, he looked up at the masked man and saw him laughing leaning against the wall, he smirked after that, he slowly grabbed something from his pocket, and was shinning and sharp, it was for sure a knife ready to get used against Shinn, Shinn also smirked

"You don't who your messing with do you?" Shinn said coldly

"What a little punk" the masked man said with a deep voice "YOU WILL DIE" he said loudly while charging towards Shinn as he was just standing there all still looking, the man tried to stabbed Shinn in the stomach but quickly enough Shinn dodge to the left and elbow the man on the back of the neck, the man fell down to the ground out cold, his chest laying thereon the dirty ground, Shinn smiled as he grabbed the bag into the deep alley way were the man dropped it, he wanted to see what it was that Stella liked but it would be rude of him…so it was best he didn't, he walked towards the light of the streets and there he saw police man all over the place, he searched around the whole place trying to look for Stella and in a matter of seconds he found her, she was standing beside one police car, looks like the police men brought her here, he walked up to her as she was smiling towards him, when Shinn finally meet up front to her he handed the bag to her, Stella took the bag

"Thank you Shinn, Stella was worried about you" she said happily but not jumping for joy, Shinn smiled

"It's okay I'm here with you now" he said calmly, he looked at the police car and what he saw was the bags he had dropped

_15 minutes later_

Stella decided to dropped the bags at her place so she or Shinn wouldn't carry them everywhere in the city, the policemen told them to take care, apparently the policemen drove them to her place and took off to his regular duties so that made Shinn and Stella had to walk

"now what is next to do?" Shinn asked, Stella thought for a moment until something popped into her head

"Stella wants to go dance at the beach" she asked happily, Shinn nodded his head

They decided to take the bus to the beach since it was a long walk from there and Stella's place

_In 20 Minutes_

Both of them exit the bus, the bus driver waved them a goodbye sign, driver closed the doors and soundly left the couple alone, there they saw the beach, the sun was setting down with the ocean like a mirror, no one to be seen around the place or the sand, no one nearby like the place was a ghost town, Shinn just sighed and walked towards the beach area, Stella followed as she hand her hands together below her stomach as she looked at the ocean with a warm smile, Stella quickly ran up front waiting to go dance as the sun set…her death coming up in a few minutes, Shinn was getting more worried about her leaving this world every minute that passes by, his heart cry's out to plain but doesn't show the emotion, he wanted to be with her for his whole life but he can't have his wish come true so he has to tell her how he truly feels about her before leaving, as Shinn watched her run away he smiled trying to enjoy last bit with her, in a moment later she was dancing singing, twirling around and laughing, Shinn sat down by a near rock that wasn't far off by her

After she was done dancing she came to sit down beside Shinn were he was smiling at her, she would return with a smile, she dug into her dress pocket (if dresses do have pockets…oh this would be a good time to play any sort of sad song if you want it to be more…focus) and she held a necklace with a shape of a heart in her palm, the heart was purple for a sign of forever, she held it out for Shinn to see it, Shinn smiled that it made his jaw dropped in happiness, he grabbed it and looked at it hardly, Stella enjoyed him looking at it for it was the important bag that the men took, he decided to put it on, Stella clap her hands while she dropped her jaw with so much joy, she then quickly went to dance by the edge of the ocean, Shinn went up to her and smiled

"Does Shinn want to dance with Stella?" she asked with a puppy face, Shinn couldn't help but say a yea for it was her last request before her death, Stella smiled in a happiness, she twirled around and stop and she point her finger at him

"Now Shinn turn" she said cutely, Shinn took a twirl and chuckled, as he was twirling he saw Stella laughing with joy, he always enjoyed her laugh for it was a angelic song, he stopped for he was quite dizzy, Stella giggled

"Let's go sit down on that hill" Shinn asked, Stella nodded her head and so they went towards the green hill with a tree on it, in a matter of seconds they made it there, Shinn sat down as Stella sat down beside him watching the sun hit the ocean, it was beautiful with the wind going through there hair, Shinn started to show his sad emotion but Stella didn't notice it still for she was looking at the once and last peacefully ocean before death comes to see her, she put her head on Shinn's shoulder as he looked at her stunning, her eyes were falling asleep and this was the perfect time to tell Stella how he feels about her, he took a deep breath, he grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes, she looked back into Shinn's eyes with a confuse looked on her face

"Stella I have to tell you something important" he said with a soft but kindly voice

"What is it Shinn?" she asked wonder what was important hat he was going to say, he took one last breath before saying the words

"I…I love you Stella Loussier" he said with some shaking in his voice but was relief he released those words out of his mind and heart, he felt happy after saying that…even if he did get rejected by this he would still be happy because of the day of what happen, all the fun times, at the arcade, the masked men, the café, Stella went into a state of shock, Shinn stopped holding her and looked away from the ocean and Stella, he tried to get up but he felt someone holding his arm, he looked and turned to Stella who was holding his arm, she was smiling with her eyes half closed, she then open her arms widely and hugged him with some much love and warmness

"I Love you too Shinn, Stella always had loved you" she said with her eyes closed, Shinn was surprise but he didn't show the emotion, he hugged her back putting his head over her shoulder closing his eyes as well, they hugged each other for seconds until Shinn parted, he smiled as Stella smiled as well, they moved each other's head closer until they lips made out to each other, they kissed for a minute, after that minute they parted to gasped for air, the sun was down and the stars were shinning brightly as they were in the dark sky, firefly passed by and the wind died out, the moon high shinning and smiling at them, Shinn laid down to looked at the stars smiling hardly, his wish came true but it was almost time for Stella to go away, Stella put her head on Shinn's chest as she laid down with him, she wrapped her arms around his body as he enjoy the feeling, she closed her eyes and yawned very cutely, Shinn had his hands behind his head as he enjoy the darkling sky

"Stella had a fun time with Shinn today… can Stella do this again with Shinn" she said weakly falling a sleep in his chest, as much as Shinn wanted this day to repeat this day he would be happy but he couldn't for her death

"Sure we can do this again" Shinn lied but making her happy and smile, she feel asleep as Shinn felt her pulse on her neck, it was slowly dying out, tears started building up in his eyes and finally showing his sad expression, he hugged the sleeping and dying Stella hard never to let go, the pulse then died out so which meant she was died, Shinn tears quickly rushed down his cheeks as he was still holding her, he moved his hand towards her cheek and felt her soft innocent face, the wind picked up and the fire fly moved towards the ocean never to be seen again, a shooting star passed through the sky as the Shinn yelled her name

_The End_

Well that sucked, sad ending as hell to me, I hope you enjoy this story for I enjoy the writing, I put a lot of effort into this, please don't flame for this is a sad story

A alternitive ending will come up later on...so hold on for this will change the whole story...so I think...if you want this to be a story just review and let me know okay...well hope you enjoy the story


End file.
